Dispensing systems for delivery of fluidic materials, including paint, under metered flow control is generally known in the art. Such dispensing systems include the storage of the fluidic material in a reservoir tank, to which such material is supplied through an inlet valve and withdrawn through an outlet isolation valve. However, such prior art dispensing systems do not accommodate all of the desired installational requirements associated with the storage and metered delivery of a highly viscous paint in a shipboard environment. The provision of a paint dispensing system meeting all of the shipboard type of installational requirements is therefore an important object of the present invention.